


Holiday Inn and Suites

by BlueDeriPancakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDeriPancakes/pseuds/BlueDeriPancakes
Summary: So there’s an Award thingy being held for all of Ao3, and thus I shall post a drabble





	Holiday Inn and Suites

I watch in shock as Tyler, fully clothed, launches himself into the pool. Water splashes up all around him and onto the concrete surrounding the pool. I panic, jogging to the edge of the water, kneeling down as he springs back up out of the water. I try not to notice as he slicks back his thick brown hair with one hand, and takes off his glasses with the other. But now I’m simply gawking at him wading in the pool water. Droplets of water dripping down from his hair and down his chest. His eyes look an even more captivating blue with the lights shining up from the pool sides. He swims over to me, placing his arms on the edge of the pool. Placing his glasses to the side, he looks up at me expectantly. I can't find any words to say. So he finds some instead, “Well? Are you going to get in, or just watch?”

I take it in almost a teasing manner. There was a hint of playfulness in his tone, but that was enough to send a jolt through my chest. He smiled up at me, unknowing of what he was doing to me. I got up quickly, standing full stature, “Fine. But you're lucky I wasn't wearing my jeans or something.” I pressed out. In a swift movement, I took off my t-shirt, holding it in my hands. I went to pick up his glasses from the edge of the pool. I placed them carefully atop my shirt on one of the chairs before turning back to look at him. 

He’s laying on his back, just floating there. I felt a certain trust in that moment. He felt comfortable enough around me to let his guard down. And was I going to take advantage of that, now? Yes. Just this once. Slipping off my shoes, I quickly jumped into the water near him, hoping I’d manage to splash him. As I broke the surface of the water again, I was pleasantly greeted with him laughing. A low, breath filled laugh, probably better described as a chuckle. “You absolute prick!” He shouted, all while laughing and attempting to swat water back at me.

I can’t help it and begin laughing too, as water is mercilessly splashed at me. He laughs along with my hopeless attempts to retaliate. “Okay- Okay,” I finally manage through laughs, “Mercy! Oh my god, Ty!” He doesn't stop though, causing me to be consumed in another fit of laughter. “Tyler-” But everytime I hear him laugh it fills me up with more. It's contagious. The occasional snort that fills his little fits of laughter. I decide enough is enough. This cycle of splashing will never end unless I stop it.

I dive under the water towards him, wrapping my hands around his waist and lifting him up above the water again. He curses, his hands now firmly placed on my shoulders. But he continues to laugh. I even have to stifle a few of my own. But his laughter slowly dies down. And we're left with a silence and I become aware of the situation I’ve put myself in.

His arms are wrapped around my neck now, our faces dangerously close. Chests firmly placed together, my hands just shy of his thighs. I know that my heart is beating faster every passing second, but it's getting harder to tell. Now I feel his chest beating against mine too. Our hearts pounding in the same thrilling rhythm. My dark olive eyes are locked on his. But his eyes occasionally flick down on my face. 

I can feel the same sudden jolt in my chest as he closed the distance between us. I didn't have enough time to think of the consequence of this or even to lean away. In an fleeting moment, Tyler was kissing me. I didn't even register how my eyes had closed. How our teeth clacked together. How much faster Tyler’s heartbeat was now than my own. How I was kissing Tyler back.


End file.
